Koushiro's Box
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Koushiro couldn't stand Mimi Tachikawa. As far as he was concerned she was nothing but a prissy, spoiled little airhead. But when he ends up having to tutor her, she stumbls across his special box, and things take a very interesting turn. Spank/bondage fic. Possible lemons in future chapters.


Koushiro sat at his desk and typed away at his computer. He dreaded what was going to await him today. Instead of being able to work on his new software program, he was going to have to put up with a simple minded, idiotic, airheaded girl. The girl in question was of course Mimi Tachikawa, one of the most popular girls in school, and his archenemy.

He couldn't quite remember when their rivalry started. He guessed around middle school. She would make fun of him, he would return with a witty comment. She'd call him a nerd, and he'd point out the fact that she was an airhead. It went on like that for years. In high school it only got worse, and their rivalry became infamous.

Mimi of course quickly became one of the most popular girls in school. She joined the cheerleading team, was always in the loop on the latest fashion trends, and though Koushiro despised the girl, he'd be lying if he said she wasn't the prettiest girl in school.

Koushiro on the other hand was known as the smartest kid in school. Of course he was also known as a nerd, but his group of friends kept him from getting picked on, and even made him somewhat popular himself. Though he didn't really care for popularity. He, Tai, and Matt had always been like the three musketeers. Tai the de facto leader, Matt the cool suave one, and Izzy the brain.

So the two were completely opposite, and they hated each other with a passion. To him, Mimi was a snobby, stuck up, airheaded, stereotypical idea of a high school girl. While Mimi saw Koushiro as an overanalyzing, nerdy, pompous, know it all who thought everyone was beneath him. The two couldn't even stand being in the same room.

But today, they would have to spend hours in the same room. An annoyed look appeared on his face at the thought. How he ended up agreeing to tutor this idiot was beyond him. It was actually his mother who got him into this mess. His mother was a regular costumer at the Tachikawa bakery, and was fairly clothes with Mrs. Tachikawa herself.

When the subject of school came up, Mrs. Tachikawa mentioned how Mimi was struggling in Algebra. It was then his mother suggested that Koushiro tutor her. He of course flatly refused. Not even his mother could convince him to spend all day with that airhead. That didn't stop his mother from heckling him though.

It didn't help that Sora, Matt's girlfriend, was friends with Mimi. Not wanting to see her friend get held back, she asked Koushiro to reconsider. And of course Matt, like the whipped dog he was, took his girlfriend's side. Getting hassled at school and at home eventually became too much, and he finally agreed, albeit reluctantly.

He supposed it wasn't all bad. Mr. Tachikawa agreed to pay him for his services, probably knowing how much of a handful his daughter was to deal with. But he still loathed the idea of having to teach that girl. It'd be easier to teach a monkey sign language then it would to teach her match. He slid back in his chair and sighed.

His father was working, and his mother had gone to some kind of book reading club, so he would be alone with the girl. His dad have given him devious smile and a thumbs up before leaving, Koushiro refused to think about what he was implying, and his mother warned him to be on his best behavior and act like a gentleman. He looked up at his clock and then saw it was almost noon. She would be here soon.

He turned around in his chair and got up, but then felt his foot hit something. He looked down and then saw his box. "Oh man, I almost forgot to put this thing away." He muttered. Nobody knew that Koushiro had a bondage fetish. It was his most well-kept, and embarrassing secret. Even he himself thought it was weird. But he just couldn't help himself for some reason.

So he kept all his things, paddles, handcuffs, gags, all in his box. His parents never really came in his room, preferring to give him his privacy, and he always took extra care in hiding it when Tai and Matt came over. He was glad he noticed it just now. If Mimi had somehow discovered it, he would never be allowed to live it down. He kicked the box under the bed.

There was a knock on the door. He scowled. She was actually on time. He walked out of his room and then made his way to the front door. He opened it up and saw none other than Mimi, wearing a blue and red shirt with a star on it and a white skirt. "Hey nerd." She said smirking at him.

"Airhead." He greeted back.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Koushiro stood in silence for a few moments. "Nope." He decided waving her off. "You can pretty much just go ahead and head home."

Mimi looked annoyed. "Would you stop being such a douche? I don't want to be here anymore than you do you know. Let's just get this over with." She said taking her bag of her shoulder. She brought her arm back and then slid the bag across the floor, down the hall, and right into Koushiro's room. "Score!" She said holding up a peace sign.

Koushiro frowned. "Hey, that's my room."

Mimi smirked at him. "Aw, do little Koushiro's parents not let girls in his room?" She asked before pinching his cheek.

He slapped her hand away. "Just go." They made their way to his room and Mimi immediately jumped on top of his bed. "That's my bed!" Koushiro snapped.

"Bet you never thought you'd have a girl on it did you?" She said quickly making herself comfortable. Koushiro looked furious. "Oh lighten up mad genius. Where else am I supposed to sit?"

"How about the floor?"

Mimi raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding me? What kind of guy invites a girl over and then makes her sit on the floor?" She asked.

"I didn't invite you over!" He said growing more annoyed by the second. He watched as she smirked deviously at him. He took a deep breath. She was only messing with him, trying to get a rise out of him. Well he wouldn't let her. "You know what, let's just get started so we can get this over with. What do you need help with?" He asked taking a seat at his desk.

Mimi looked confuse. "Algebra."

"Yeah, but what specifically, do you need help with." She gave him a confused look. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You know what, let's just start from chapter one." He pulled out his text book and she did the same.

He began reading trough the book, making sure to explain any words he knew would probably confuse her. Mimi on the other hands looked like she was dozing off. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" He asked suddenly.

She looked up and then waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm listening." She sad lazily.

"What's a Hypotenuse?" He asked.

"A what?"

Koushiro frowned. "Let's try this again." He began going back over the first chapter, snapping every now and then to get her attention back. A few more minutes passed, and Koushiro looked up once again to find her staring off into space. His eyebrow twitched.

He picked up a ruler from his desk and slide his rolling chair over towards her. He lifted the ruler and then swatted her bottom hard. "OW!" She quickly turned around and glared at him. "What the hell was that about?!" She said angrily.

"Your dad is paying me to teach you, and while the idea of letting you get held back sounds appealing to me, I have a job to do. So stop dozing off and pay attention already."

"So you hit me with a ruler?"

"If your parents had done that a little more then you wouldn't be such a brat."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, you're just a pervert."

Koushiro gritted his teeth. "You airheaded little moron! I'm trying to keep you from…"

Mimi seemed to be ignoring him. She reached into her bag and then pulled out a bag of cookies. Koushiro watched with a mixture of astonishment and annoyance. Was this girl serious right now? She saw him staring and then smirked. "Want one?"

He looked at her for a few moments before walking out of his room. He needed to take a break from this… this… whatever it was. He made his way straight to the kitchen and then poured himself a class of milk. He didn't know why milk seemed to calm him, but it did. And right now he was irritated beyond belief.

After downing the glass in one go, he took a deep breath. He tried to remember what he was doing this for. The money, his mother, and Sora. He would just go back in, read straight from the book, and let her do whatever she wanted. He couldn't care less if she failed now. As long as he did his part there was no way they could pin it on him.

He made his way back inside his room and then stopped when he saw Mimi sitting up on his beak leaning back against the wall. "What are you…" He stopped when he realized she was holding his box in her lap. It was already opened, and a few of his things were spread out all over his bed.

"I never took you for the bondage type." She said smirking at him.

Koushiro's face turned pale. He walked over and quickly put everything back into the box, and then placed it back under his bed. "We never speak of this again." He said pointing at her.

"Look, if you have a fetish then-"

"Never again."

"I don't-"

"Never again!"

She looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging. "Fine." Koushiro sat down and began reading straight from the book. Though he kept his composure on the outside, he was panicking on the inside. He was usually a rational person. He knew that just ignoring this would not make it go away. But right now he wasn't thinking rationally.

The only thing he was thinking about was getting this session over with, and hacking into any form of social networking she could possibly have to keep this from getting out. Half an hour passed with both of them sitting in silence. He just read, and she pretended like she was listening.

"You want to spank me?"

Izzy stopped and then looked over at her. "What?"

"Do you want to spank me?" She repeated.

He sat stunned, but then shook his head. "No!"

"I'm just saying, I sat a paddle in there so I thought-"

"Stop it! Stop right now!" He said holding his hands up. "Remember the never speaking of this again thing? I'd like to keep that up for… oh, the rest of our lives. How's that sound?"

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a bore. I swear, the prettiest girl in school ask you to do one of your wildest fantasies to her, and you still act like a stiff." She said.

"What makes you think you're the prettiest girl in school?"

She scoffed. "Oh come on Koushiro. You're not stupid. Just boring." She said twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Why do you think none of the other girls at school ask you out? That big brooding attitude of yours is always scaring everybody off."

He scowled at her. She snapped and pointed at him. "There it is! It's the scowl!" She said giggling. "The one always scaring everybody off!"

"Oh shut up!" He snapped.

Mimi giggled. "I'm just saying you're so bland. The reason Matt is so popular isn't just because he's so cool and suave. He has his band, and he's a sweet talker to. But you're just so negative all the time. Show a little passion about something besides your stupid computer."

"I could care less about what those mindless little cheerleaders think of me."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "So dramatic. Come on Koushiro, just try lightening up for once in your life." She said before rolling towards the end of his bed. She bent over the end and then moved her hips side to side. "C'mon, you know you want to spank me."

"No." Koushiro said annoyed.

"You always say how much I annoy you. And you even said earlier I deserve it. So why don't you just grab that paddle and have at it." She said temptingly.

He looked at her for a few moments and then sighed. "Why are you doing this?" He asked running his hands through his hair.

She got up and then made her way towards him. "I'm curious. I've never been spanked before after all." She said before sitting down in his lap.

"Why me then? You have a bunch of guys who'd be willing to do it."

"But as of five minutes ago, you're the most interesting one." She said before kissing him.

They both held the kiss for a few moments, and Koushiro suddenly stopped. "This is so messed up. We're supposed to be enemies. We've been at each other's throats since we were in middle school. Everything about this is just-"

Mimi covered his mouth. "Stop overanalyzing things. Just bend me over your bed, and paddle me." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

He thought for a moment and then grew a serious look on his face. "Take your skirt off." He said sternly. She smiled and then stood back up. She began undoing her skirt, and pulled it down to reveal a pair of pink frilly panties. "Pink. That's a surprise." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

Koushiro got up and then reached under his bed pulling the box out. "I'm not going to paddle you. There is no way you'd be able to handle something like that. Instead I'm going to use a hair brush." He said setting the box on top of his bed. He opened it up and pulled out the brush.

"You're the expert."

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm going to use these too."

Mimi smiled. "Oh, how kinky. You gonna gag me to?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Well, if we're going there, we may as well go all the way."

She held her hands out and he cuffed them. He then bent her over his lap, and grabbed a ball gag from his box. "You know, when I put this on it starts. And when we get started, there's no turning back. So if you want to chicken out, then now is the time." He warned.

Mimi looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "Do your worst nerd."

He smirked back and then placed the ball gag on her. She let out a few muffled groans and Koushiro chuckled. "Wow, Mimi finally shutting up. Never thought I'd see the day." She glared at him. "Oh, don't give me that look." He said giving her bottom a smack.

She jumped a bit in surprise. Koushiro felt her bottom. It was round, soft, perky. He reached down and then grabbed the hairbrush before tapping it against the soft flesh. Mimi squirmed slightly feeling the cold wood pressed against her bottom.

"This is going to hurt, like a lot." He said lifting the brush. He brought it back down and it landed with a loud CRACK! Mimi jumped and let out a muffled scream.

Koushiro smiled as he watched her squirm around in his lap. She quickly pulled herself together. Not knowing what to do with her restrained hands, she gripped the sheets of his bed tightly. Koushiro saw a tint of red appeared on her left cheek.

"Now for the other one." Mimi braced herself as he brought the brush down again. Another CRACK echoed through the room, followed by another muffled scream.

Mimi cringed in pain but managed to hold herself together. "Well, now that you got a little taste of your first real spanking, we can really get started. You ready?" He couldn't hear her answer through the gag. "I'll take that as a yes." He lifted the brush and began bringing it down repeatedly.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Koushiro brought it down hard and fast. Mimi tried not to scream and did her best not to struggle, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. But after about a minute she couldn't take anymore. She let out a muffled yell and began kicking feebly in his lap.

He chuckled. "Not bad, almost a whole minute without whining, and you're not even crying either." He said finally letting up. He reached down and pinched her rear. Mimi winced and then shot him an angry glare.

"Don't give me that nasty look. You know you deserve this. You've been a little brat ever since middle school." He said rubbing her bottom. "Are you ready for round two?" Mimi quickly shook her head, and Koushiro smiled. He began bringing down the brush again.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

This time Mimi didn't last nearly as long, only making it about thirty seconds before she began squirming around in his lap again. After another minute she found herself squeezing her eyes shut, and kicking feebly. Koushiro was having the time of his life. He never thought he'd be spanking a girl like this, and the fact that it was Mimi of all people make it all the sweeter.

He lifted the brush again, but suddenly stopped. He looked down at Mimi and then frowned. He had read plenty of books and seen plenty of videos about spanking. He knew exactly what should and shouldn't be done during these scenarios. She on the other hand did not.

"Unclench." He said suddenly. Mimi opened her eyes back up and looked at him confused. He pinched her bottom and she winced. "You have to unclench your bottom. If you keep in tight like that, it hurts more. Relax and unclench, and your butt works a bit like a cushion."

Mimi nodded and Koushiro felt her body relax a bit. "Sorry about that, I should have told you earlier. You really don't know anything about this stuff." He mumbled. He wondered if he should call it quits, her butt was already quite red. But decided to finish out. It wasn't like would get this chance again, why not savoir it. "I'm really going to lay it on now."

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Mimi squeaked and squealed as the brush smacked against her rear over and over. She kicked wildly trying to get loose from his grip, but he easily held in in place. Koushiro chuckled. "You know Mimi, the more you struggle, the worse it's going to be." He teased.

She stared daggers at him. If he this egghead wanted a struggle, he would get one. She lifted her arms and then elbowed him hard in his side. Koushiro had the air knocked out of him and grabbed his stomach. Mimi managed to crawl off his lap. "You little-!"

Koushiro frowned and then reached over, easily pulling her back over his lap. Mimi looked up at him with a confident smirk. As if daring him to do his worst. He gave an evil smirk. "You are so going to regret that you cheeky little airhead." He said.

She turned away sticking her nose up in the air and giving him a 'Humph!' Koushiro looked even more annoyed. Had she forgotten her position here? Why was she still acting to stuck up?

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Mimi winced and began thrashing about in his lap, tears running down her face. Koushiro laid into her as hard and fast as he could. Her butt turned from red to crimson, but time had flown right out the window for him, and he was now on hundred percent focused on making this girl squirm.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Mimi felt blow after blow rain down on her rear end. She couldn't take much more of this. If this kept up, then she was going to go crazy. No, she wasn't going to break, not for him. She felt another blow on her bottom. She couldn't hold it any longer. "MMMM!" She let out a loud yell through her gag, and then her body went limp.

Koushiro stopped immediately. His heart had sunken down to his stomach. What just happened? Was she okay? Was she breathing? Had he gone too far? The answers to all his questions were answered when he suddenly felt his pants leg getting wet. He looked down and saw that her panties were wet.

Had she… actually got off from being spanked. "Mimi?" There was no answer. He pulled her upright so she was sitting on his lap. He pulled the gag off and she began panting. "You okay?"

Mimi looked up at him and frowned. "You had way too much fun doing that."

"So did you." He shot back with a smirk.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "Fair enough. I didn't know that would be so… intense."

"Same here." He said undoing her cuffs.

Mimi laid her head against his chest. "If someone told me I'd be getting off from Koushiro the nerd spanking me, I'd never have believed them." She said.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Duh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. I was planning on buying some cream, but I never got around to it. Do you want me to get you some ice or something?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head. "No. I'll be fine if I just stay here for a bit." He nodded and then rested his chin on her head. "It felt really good you know. The spanking, getting off at the end. It was probably the best I've ever had."

"Looks like you're the real perv then." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we doing this again next week?" Koushiro looked confused. Were they going this again next week? What were they now? Were they still enemies, or friends, or a couple? "You're going it again?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"You're overanalyzing things again."

"Am I not supposed to?"

She sighed before cupping his face and kissing him on the lips. "No, you're not."

Koushiro was about to kiss her again, but then stopped. "Wait, what are we supposed to tell the others. You know everyone at school is going to freak out if we just show up as a couple out of nowhere." He said. Not to mention that Tai would never let him hear the end of it. Matt was a bit more mature, but Tai, no way.

Mimi was in a similar situation. "Then we just won't tell them yet. We'll meet up on weekends and have our little fun, and then stop acting like we hate each other at school. That way when we drop the bomb on everyone, we won't get as much slack."

"That's fairly well thought out for you."

"Oh, I can't come up with a well thought plan?" She asked.

"Of course not."

"Oh screw you Koushiro."

He waved his finger at her. "You keep talking like that and you're going to earn yourself another spanking young lady." He said smiling. He leaned down and kissed her again.

After a half hour of simply sitting there, the two finally moving again. Mimi got dressed and gathered her things, and Koushiro walked her to the door. "Do you want me to walk you home or something?" He asked.

She giggled. "Look at you trying to be a gentlemen all of a sudden. I'll be fine." She said turning to leave. She then snapped her fingers. "Oh, one more thing." She turned back around and suddenly reached under her skirt. She pulled her panties down and then stepped out of them.

"What are you…"

Mimi handed him the undergarments. "You can keep those as a little memento." She said winking at him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Next time I'm going to return the favor and help you get off." She said lifting the front of her skirt and giving him a peek at her crotch. She then giggled and began walking off.

Koushiro's face turned red. What had he gotten himself in to? "Looking forward to it…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Koumi is my favorite digimon couple, and I have tried updating this story three times before, and something always seemed to get in the way. But this time, I'm determined to get it going. **

**Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
